(SdlC) Red Tsukusama: El campeón de los ojos rojos
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Las leyendas son historias contadas para cambiar el comportamiento humano, tanto para bien como para mal. Pero hay veces en que la leyenda se distorsiona convirtiéndose en algo que jamás se espero ser. Red Tsukusama el campeón llamado leyenda, que con su indestructible equipo Pokémon se volvió el más fuerte. ¿Cual fue su camino al campeonato?
1. Capítulo I: El inicio de una leyenda

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Era un día lluvioso, la casa de su buen amigo Yellow era confortante para ése tipo de días. Un chocolate caliente, Pika en su regazo y su amigo a su lado mirando la película que Leaf había propuesto.

Pero los ojos rojos de Red no veían la televisión, miraba la ventana, como la noche lluviosa abundaba en todo el Bosque Viridian. Con reojo, miró a Green, Leaf y Yellow, los que estaban sentados en el mismo sofá que él, Yellow y Leaf compartían el mismo tarro de crispetas y Green observaba la película con interés.

Ahora, pensaba en todo el recorrido que vivió al lado de su gran amigo de la infancia. Volvió a mirar la ventana. Recordando mientras la lluvia caía.

**-.-**

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**Capítulo I  
El inicio de una leyenda**

**.**

**[***]  
[Kanto; Pueblo Paleta]  
[Seis años atrás]**

**.**

— ¿Eres un chico o una chica? —Preguntó el hombre.

—Chico. —Dijo el muchacho de cabello azabache sin mucho interés.

—Oh, bueno, él es mi nieto, ha sido tu rival desde que eran pequeños. Mmm... ¿Puedes decirme como se llama?

— ¡No de nuevo! —Se quejó el chico de cabello castaño dando una patada al suelo. Odiaba cuando su abuelo olvidaba su nombre. Después, miró a su amigo. —Si dices excremento, princesita o noob de nuevo, considera que te patearé el trasero.

Él rodó los ojos, era la única cosa entretenida que podía hacer con el anciano abuelo de su amigo y él no le dejaba. —Green, su nombre es Green.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Se llama Green.

—Siempre dices eso después de que te dice mi nombre. —Suspiró el nieto del profesor.

Red, el que se había aburrido ya, caminó fuera del laboratorio.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Green.

—Ya no hay nada interesante que hacer. Me voy a casa.

Lejos de agradecerle a Red, Green se despidió con la mano mientras le observaba irse.

El chico de diez años, cabello azabache y ojos rojos pasó por todo el pueblo con las manos en los bolsillos, de vez en cuando, saludaba una que otra persona con una ligera sonrisa, conociendo ya a todos los que vivían allí.

Llegó a casa, donde su madre le esperaba.

—Bienvenido. —Le saludó. — ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Jugaste con Green?

—El profesor olvidó mi género y el nombre de Green de nuevo. —Dijo Red como si nada sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

—Vaya, ¿De nuevo? —Dijo preocupada Moriko mientras le dejaba en la mesa la cena. —Los médicos dijeron que terminaría su tratamiento pronto... Dime que dijiste bien el nombre de Green.

—Si lo hice, mamá. —Dijo el niño con tranquilidad. —Gracias por la comida.

Red Tsukusama, un chico común y corriente, exceptuando sus ojos, claro está. Vivía en el Pueblo Paleta con su madre desde que tenía memoria, era algo distante, pero no frío, simplemente algo serio a la hora de hablar y extremadamente sincero. Ese chico no tenía nada de extravagante, si al muy al caso, algún día podría ser programador como lo fue su padre en la empresa Silph S.A.

—Voy a dormir. —Dijo levantándose de su lugar y dejando el plato en el fregadero.

—Que duermas bien. —Se despidió su madre.

Ese niño no tenía nada de especial.

**.**

—Buenos días, Red. —Saludó su madre. —El profesor Oak vino hace un momento, dijo que quería verte.

— ¿Olvidó el nombre de Green de nuevo? —Preguntó el chico.

—Es probable.

Suspiró y salió de la casa, no tenía ganas de ir a repetirle al profesor Oak su género y el nombre de su nieto… Lo haría después. Salió a dar un paseo, a saludar a todos, a sentir un poco el aire. Caminó y caminó, al final, llegó al límite entre Pueblo Paleta y la Ruta 1. Red siempre se detenía ahí después de todo, la entrada del pueblo estaba obstruida por un poco de hierba alta, que era realmente peligrosa ya que tenía Pokémon salvajes.

Pero por alguna razón, Red jamás tuvo miedo, siempre deseó poder entrar en ella para saber cómo era un Pokémon salvaje, siempre quiso salir del Pueblo Paleta para ver que más había allí. Miró a todos lados fijándose de que nadie le viera. Dio un paso, dispuesto a tocar la hierba alta con su zapato, pero un grito le frenó.

— ¡Eh, alto! ¡No te vayas! —Red volteó a mirar, se trataba del abuelo de Green. —Uff... Estuvo cerca... ¡En la hierba viven Pokémon salvajes!

—Ya lo sabía. —Dijo Red con naturalidad.

Pero entonces, escucharon como algo se movía entre la hierba, cuando menos se lo esperaron, un Pokémon de color amarillo (el cual Red no reconoció) salió de la hierba.

— ¡Detrás de mí, Red! —Le dijo el profesor poniéndose frente al Pokémon.

El Pokémon de mejillas rojas lanzaba chispas, se veía enojado y desorientado, Oak se veía realmente aterrado, pero Red, Red se sentía demasiado atraído por ese Pokémon como para pensar en miedo.

De repente, el profesor Oak lanzó una Pokéball, Red esperó ver un Pokémon salir de ella, pero lo que pasó le dejó sin palabras. La Pokéball se abrió y metió al Pokémon dentro de ella. Cuando el objeto dejó de moverse, el profesor lo tomó, lo analizó y miró a Red con severidad.

— ¿Que estabas planeando hacer, Red? —Preguntó.

—Nada. —Fue la respuesta del infante.

— ¿Que te hemos dicho los adultos acerca de la hierba alta?

—Que viven Pokémon salvajes.

—Y que no te acerques a ella.

—Jamás me dijeron eso. —Dijo Red con una ceja enarcada.

—Pero es obvio, ¿No es así? —Red se encogió de hombros, como quien dice: _sin darle la razón ni quitándosela_. Entonces el profesor suspiró. —Vaya... Eres un joven algo imprudente, si te sigues metiendo así en la hierba alta, Moriko se preocupará mucho. Necesitas tu propio Pokémon como protección, ven conmigo.

El profesor se fue, Red, con la ceja aun enarcada y sin entender las intenciones del profesor, le siguió. Por lo menos, ahora sabía que no estaba teniendo otros de sus ataques mentales porque no le preguntó su género.

**.**

Llegaron al laboratorio del profesor, durante el camino, Red confirmó que el estado mental del profesor estaba estable, por el momento, por lo que no se molestó en hablar en el recorrido. Dentro ya del laboratorio, Red pudo ver a Green con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie de forma impaciente.

— ¡Eh, abuelo! —Dijo al verlo. —Estoy harto de esperar, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

— ¿Green? —La cara del profesor era completamente de confusión. — ¿Qué haces aquí si te dije que vinieras más tarde?... Bueno, no importa, espera un momento. —Luego se dirigió a Red. —Red, ¿Ves la Pokéball que hay en la mesa? —Miró a su derecha, ahí la vio, mitad roja mitad blanca, volvió a observar al profesor y asintió. —Es una Pokéball y contiene un Pokémon dentro. —La cara de Red y Green reflejaron un: _No me digas_. —Ése Pokémon es tuyo.

Red abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a Green, él también se veía impactado. ¿Lo que había dicho el profesor no era una broma? ¿De verdad le iba a dar su propio Pokémon?

— ¡O-oye abuelo! ¿Y yo que? —Preguntó Green sin saber que sentir.

—A ti también te daré uno. —Le dijo como si fuese obvio. Luego, con la cabeza, le señaló a Red la Pokéball.

No sabía que pensar, caminó hasta la mesa y observó la Pokéball, se le podía ver un poco un pequeño Pokémon marrón y peludo que le miraba ansioso y sonriente. Red no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, estaba emocionado, tendría su primer Pokémon. Pero entonces, sintió un empujón.

— ¡Red, no! —Gritó Green tomando la Pokéball que en un inicio iba a ser suya. — ¡Quiero éste Pokémon!

— ¡Green! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Dijo Oak sorprendido, Red miró a Green con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo quiero éste Pokémon, abuelo.

—Pero... Vale, bueno, de todos modos iba a darte uno. —Red sintió una decepción enorme, como las que ya había tenido a lo largo de su vida, pero esa se sintió como una patada directa al estómago. —Red, ven aquí.

De mala gana, el azabache fue donde el profesor, observando la sonrisa victoriosa de Green.

—Éste es el Pokémon que capturé allí, hace unos minutos. —Le entregó la Pokéball, Red sintió tranquilidad, no se iba a quedar sin un Pokémon. —Cuídalo, ¿Vale? Lo atrapé en estado salvaje, así que todavía no es manso.

Red miró como el Pokémon le miraba de mala manera, lucía enojado.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó viendo las chispas de las mejillas del Pokémon.

—Un Pikachu, ratón eléctrico.

Red sonrió, tenía un Pokémon. El profesor sonrió también y justo cuando el chico estuvo por retirarse, Green le detuvo.

— ¡Espera! Red, luchemos. —Dijo Green con arrogancia.

Red se vio indeciso, pero luego pensó: Si iba a tener un Pokémon para defenderse, entonces debía aprender a luchar. Asintió aceptando el reto y Green sacó al Pokémon marrón y peludo. Red sacó a Pikachu, el que no se veía alegre.

— ¡Eevee, placaje! —Ordenó Green, el pequeño Pokémon embistió a Pikachu haciéndole retroceder.

Entonces, Red se fijó en algo, no sabía que ataques conocía Pikachu. Pero no se preocupó por ello, ya que después de que Eevee golpeara a Pikachu, éste se enojó y con varias chispas y un trueno, el Eevee de Green quedó debilitado.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Green. — ¡Tu Pokémon es mejor que el mío!

Red miró a Pikachu, el que le vio y volteó a ver a otro lado con orgullo. Sin decir una palabra o siquiera alardear, Red metió a su Pokémon en la Pokéball. Pensó en irse, pero entonces sintió la Pokéball vibrar, la sacó de su bolsillo y automáticamente el Pikachu salió de ella.

—Vaya, pues parece que a tu Pokémon no le gusta las Pokéballs. Tendrás que andar con él.

— ¿Quién me asegura que me siga? —Preguntó Red enarcando una ceja.

—Lo hará, debe hacerlo, después de todo, ya fue capturado.

Miró con curiosidad su Pokémon y caminó un poco, Pikachu, de mala gana lo siguió, si, lo seguía. Asintió con la cabeza y fue a la salida, pero antes de irse, le dio una última mirada al profesor, el que le sonreía.

—… Gracias. —Dijo el joven antes de salir corriendo.

Oak rio un poco con nostalgia. —Estos dos muchachos serán muy grandes.

**.**

Días pasaron, Red no mejoró su situación con Pikachu, la verdad, podría decirse que empeoró, el Pokémon empezó a tener la extraña manía de electrocutarlo un poco, e incluso de noche sentía la mirada asesina del éste sobre él. Pero lo curioso era, que con Moriko (su madre) se había llevado de maravilla, la acompañaba a todos lados y siempre se veía alegre cerca de ella, Red se preguntó: ¿Qué tenía ese Pikachu en su contra?

Su vida siguió normal, a excepción de los intentos homicidas del Pokémon en su contra. Aún iba al inicio de la Ruta 1, solo para observar la hierba alta que estaba allí, Pikachu, de mala gana siempre le seguía y observaba como su entrenador miraba al fondo sin expresión alguna en su cara.

Lo que observaba Red, era a Green, el que entrenaba arduamente con Eevee en la hierba alta; Red no iba allí, no tenía el coraje para hacer algo así, además, Pikachu lo odiaba jamás le obedecería. Siempre se volvía a su casa con un suspiro.

Su monotonía, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, se levantó, se bañó, se vistió, aguantó un pequeño **impactrueno** de Pikachu y bajó a desayunar, esperando ver la típica imagen matutina de su madre cocinando mientras hablaba con teléfono con su tía para saber cómo estaba Leaf, pero la escena de esa mañana era completamente distinta; su madre, estaba parada frente a las escaleras con una mochila amarilla en mano mientras sostenía una falsa sonrisa cargada de dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Red observando a su madre.

Ella tomó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para contestar. —Te vas de viaje.

Red entendió perfectamente, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—No Red, te irás tú solo.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin entender. — ¿Por qué?

Moriko no aguantó y rompió en llanto abrazando a su hijo. —No quiero que te arrepientas. —Le dijo en sollozos. —No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu padre.

Red odiaba ver a su madre llorar (como a cualquier niño), cada vez que lo hacía, él se sentía impotente, no sabía cómo evitar que llorara más.

—Quiero que viajes... Que salgas de aquí antes de que te acostumbres a esta vida. Viaja por Kanto, ahora tienes un Pokémon así que puedes andar sin preocupaciones. —Gimió.

—Mamá... Estoy bien aquí. —Dijo Red tranquilamente, sin mostrar expresiones a pesar de tener miedo de irse de casa.

—No lo estarás. —Le dijo susurrando. —El deseo de toda madre es la felicidad de su hijo. Amor, tú ya no eres feliz en Pueblo Paleta. Prefiero que seas un entrenador errante a un programador de Silph S.A. —Se separó de él y le tomó por los hombros sonriendo con su cara empapada. —Por favor, ve y has tu propia leyenda.

Red no dijo nada, él era por naturaleza un chico callado, pero esta vez, era porque no sabía que decir. Solamente asintió, besó a su madre en la mejilla, tomó la mochila y salió de la casa. Pikachu le siguió irremediablemente.

—Cuídalo. —Fue la petición de Moriko para con el Pokémon.

El que asintió y siguió a su molesto entrenador. Una vez sola, Moriko cayó al suelo, se sentó en las escaleras con dificultad y volvió a llorar. Esta vez con más fuerza.

**.**

Red corrió, corrió fuera del pueblo, pasando por entre la hierba alta e ignorando a los Pokémon salvajes, Pikachu le seguía detrás, lanzando **impactruenos** a diestra y siniestra debilitando Rattatas y Pidgeys para evitar que lastimasen al chico. Él corrió y corrió durante una hora, hasta que llegó a las puertas de una ciudad, era tarde y el sol se ocultaba.

El chico se sentó a la entrada de la ciudad descansando, Pikachu al llegar se quejó de cansancio y cuando pensaba electrocutar a su entrenador como venganza, ocurrió algo que jamás pensó. Red se levantó y empezó a darle puños a un árbol, lastimando sus manos en el proceso.

—Pi... ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ¡Pika! —Le gritaba el Pikachu corriendo a electrocutarlo para que dejara de lastimarse, pero a Red le daba igual, el dolor ya no le dolía.

Después de quince minutos de impactruenos y golpes al árbol, las manos del niño de diez años estaban manchadas de su propia sangre, dio un puño desganado al árbol y apoyó su frente contra éste.

—Lo sabía. —Murmuró.

Desde pequeño, jamás vio a su madre sonreír por él, ni a su padre, siempre le observaban preocupados, preocupados porque no hablaba, preocupados porque no socializaba, preocupados porque era distante, preocupados por su sentido del realismo. Se preocupaban por todo. Incluso ahora, su madre seguía preocupándose por él, por su culpa, sus papás habían sufrido innumerables veces y por su culpa, su mamá había llorado.

Se odiaba, se odiaba, realmente se odiaba.

Pikachu solo observaba a su entrenador como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. — ¡Pika!

Red le escuchó y dejó el árbol para después mirarse las manos. Suspiró y entró a la ciudad, Ciudad Verde.

Buscó la tienda Pokémon, la del tejado azul, una vez allí, decidió comprar unas vendas para sus manos, aprovechó también y se compró unos guantes sin dedos para cubrir sus heridas.

—Oye, ¿Vienes del Pueblo Paleta? —Red no respondió, pero el encargado de la tienda lo tomó como una afirmación. —En ese caso, ¿Podrías darle este paquete al profesor Oak?

Le entregó una Pokéball. Red siguió sin hablar, miró a Pikachu, éste parecía darle igual. Al final, asintió.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Este es el nuevo proyecto del que hablé en Memorias! Haré una saga de los campeones, para que sepan más o menos como es la historia desde mi punto de vista. Cada día (Lunes a Viernes) subiré un cap nuevo de un campeón nuevo, Kotone, Mei y Kalm todavía no entran, después de todo, narro primero de los campeones que estoy empleando. Espero les guste, la mayoría de los diálogos son del juego así que... ¡Si se ven tan subrealistas no es mi culpa! Incluso traté de dar más coherencia a las palabras de Oak XDDD

Muchas gracias por leer, mañana nos vemos con la historia de Hibiki ^^


	2. Capítulo II: Pokédex

_Pásense por el perfil de LaRavenclawDesorientada ella es la que me da inspiración (con sus hermosos y awesome fics) para continuar estos fics con Red._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo II  
Pokédex**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Ahora caminaba directamente a Pueblo Paleta, o mejor dicho, ya estaba allí, sin embargo, evitó a toda costa acercarse a su casa. Lo menos que quería era que su madre lo viese.

Entró al laboratorio, allí vio al profesor Oak, el que no parecía ocupado.

— ¡Red! —Exclamó al verlo. — ¿Como a tu Pokémon? Creo que te quiere mucho. —Miró a Pikachu, el que le observaba indignado, Red miró al profesor con una cara que le decía perfectamente: ¿Es en serio? —Ejem... Bueno, ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Red sin decir una palabra, sacó la Pokéball de su bolsillo y se la entrego.

—Ah sí, es la Pokéball que había encargado. —La tomó. — ¡Gracias Red! Uh, y debo pedirte un favor.

Justo en ese momento, alguien entró a la sala. — ¡Abuelo! —Llamó Green. —Mi Pokémon se ha hecho más fuerte, compruébalo.

El profesor Oak le dio una pequeña mirada a Eevee y sonrió. —Muy bien Green, eres muy bueno entrenando.

Por alguna razón, Red se sintió incómodo, él no había entrenado a Pikachu desde que se lo dieron.

—Bueno. Necesito pedirles un favor a ambos. —Green y Red se miraron entre ellos consternados. —En la mesa, hay un invento mío, la Pokédex. Ésta registrará automáticamente los datos de los Pokémon que hayan visto o capturado. ¡Es una tecno-enciclopedia! —Caminó hasta la mesa que estaba al lado de su ordenador y tomó un par de aparatos, luego regresó con los dos chichos. — ¡Red, Green! Tomen las Pokédex.

Red, observó el aparato rojo, estaba consternado. ¿Por qué le daban algo tan importante? Él no había entrenado a Pikachu como lo había hecho Green.

Observó al profesor en busca de respuestas, pero solo recibió una triste mirada. —Quería hacer una guía de todos los Pokémon del mundo... Era mi sueño. —Luego de un largo suspiro miró a los niños con una sonrisa. —Pero ya soy muy viejo y no puedo hacerlo. Por eso, quiero que ustedes hagan realidad ese sueño... ¡Adelante, vayan en su búsqueda! Será una gran proeza en la historia de los Pokémon!

Red observó la Pokédex. ¿Ese aparato lo podía volver historia? Bueno, no es como si le preocupara ser famoso y eso, lo que él quería era poder dejar de ser una carga para su familia, quizá, con la Pokédex, podía hacer que su madre se sintiera aunque sea un poquito orgullosa de él.

— ¡Descuida abuelo! ¡Déjalo en mis manos! —Sonrió con arrogancia Green. —Red, ¡Que quede claro que no te necesito! Le pediré a mi hermana el mapa de los Pueblos... —Luego una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. — ¡Y le diré que no te de ninguno a ti! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y desapareció tras la puerta. Red, no estaba preocupado por el tonto mapa, solamente estaba pensando en capturar a todos los Pokémon y completar el sueño del profesor Oak.

**.**

Afuera, Green tenía los puños apretados, se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo la cólera. Caminó hasta su casa y vio a Dalia observando el mapa que estaba deseando obtener.

—Dalia.

— ¿Si Green?

Iba a pedirle el mapa, iba a hacerlo... Sin embargo...

—Me voy de viaje. —Le dijo. —No me esperes, ¿De acuerdo? Cuida del abuelo.

— ¡Oh! Entonces espero que te vaya bien... ¡Ven! Puedes llevar este mapa para...

—Bah, no lo necesito, hay un mapa en cada Centro Pokémon. Dáselo a Red. —Dijo despreocupadamente caminando fuera de la casa, Eevee le seguía.

Dalia le miró con confusión. Al mismo tiempo que Red entraba a la casa, el muchacho no fue por el mapa, fue a despedirse de Dalia, la que con una sonrisa le habló:

— ¿Te encargó algo el abuelo? —Él asintió. —Toma esto. —Dobló delicadamente el mapa y se lo entregó en las manos. — ¡Te ayudará! Suerte con tu viaje.

Confundido, sin saber que decir, se fue de la casa de Green, de Pueblo Paleta y volvió a la Ruta 1, para más tarde ir a Ciudad Verde.

**.**

—Muchas gracias por su visita, vuelva pronto. —Se despidió la enfermera dándole una pequeña reverencia. Red agradeció y sacó a Pikachu de la Pokéball.

Si, parecía que aún no lo quería. Caminó fuera del Centro Pokémon, para volver a la Tienda Pokémon y comprar todas las Pokéballs que pudiese. Iba a empezar a trabajar desde ya.

**.**

Ya tenía un Pidgey y un Rattata, ambos cortesía de la Ruta 1, ahora se encontraba de nuevo en Ciudad Verde, debía hacer ese trabajo bien hecho. Observó en el mapa, que en la Ruta 22 también había hierba alta y eso no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta allí, claramente con un Pikachu no muy alegre.

En el recorrido, atrapó un Mankey al nivel tres, bueno, no es como si lo fuese a usar en una batalla o algo así.

— ¡Eh! ¡Red! —Volteó a ver, más allá se encontraba Green, con una sonrisa arrogante de siempre. — ¿Vas a la liga Pokémon? —El azabache enarcó una ceja, claramente confundido, Green soltó una pequeña carcajada. — ¡Olvídalo! Seguro que no tienes ninguna medalla, el guardia no te dejará pasar.

—No te dejó pasar a ti, ¿No es verdad? —Le preguntó Red restándole importancia.

Green bufó indignado. —Dime, ¿Ya son fuertes tus Pokémon?

Como Red no quería luchar con Green, hizo el ademán de retirarse, pero inmediatamente, un Spearow salió volando de la Pokéball del castaño, preparado para impactar contra el chico de ojos rojos que le daba la espalda, no obstante, Pikachu fue más rápido y con un **Impactrueno **debilitó al Pokémon.

— ¿Qué? —Green se mostraba asombrado por el potencial del Pokémon de Red, el que, sin ni una sola orden, ya había derrotado a uno de sus Pokémon.

La verdad, Pikachu estaba de todo menos interesado en la salud de Red, lo único que quería era cumplirle su promesa a Moriko. Protegería al idiota de su entrenador.

— ¡Vamos Eevee! —Exclamó Green sacando al marrón y tierno Pokémon. — ¡**Ataque arena**!

De la nada, algo de arena saltó a los ojos de Pikachu, el que se quejó mientras se sentaba en sus patas traseras y trataba de quitarse la tierra de sus ojos, Red le miró, pensó en guardarlo en su Pokéball y pedirle a Green que detuviera ese infantil combate, pero sabía que Pikachu no querría eso. Eevee embistió contra Pikachu haciéndolo caer unos metros atrás, terminando boca abajo y con los ojos aún cerrados.

_Había perdido 67% de vida, fue un ataque crítico._

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Ves? Hemos mejorado mucho. —Exclamó Green con orgullo.

Red le miró enfadado, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver como Pikachu se levantaba con dificultad y una determinación en su rostro, aunque aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Pika!

Red no hablaba el idioma de los Pokémon, pero pudo entender a lo que se refería: « _¡Da una orden, idiota!_»

— ¡Eevee, **Placaje**! —Exclamó Green de nuevo.

—Pikachu, esquiva a la izquierda. —Ordenó Red, el Pokémon obedeció, esquivando el ataque perfectamente. —**Impactrueno **detrás de ti.

Así lo hizo, _Eevee perdió 20%_.

— ¡Eevee, de nuevo!

—Pikachu, salta y esquiva. **Impactrueno **a tu derecha.

_Ataque crítico, menos 50%._

— ¡Eevee, **Látigo**! —Green parecía empezar a impacientarse.

_La defensa de Pikachu bajó._

— ¡Ahora, **Placaje**!

— ¡Esquiva rodando a la derecha e **Impactrueno **diagonal a la derecha, detrás de ti! —Por primera vez, Red gritó.

_Menos 30%, Eevee se debilitó._

Inmediatamente, un sonido se escuchó dese su Pokédex, la examinó y pudo observar lo que decía: «_Pikachu ha subido al nivel 8 y aprende __**Onda trueno**_».

—Ash. —Se quejó Green metiendo a Eevee en su Pokéball. —Tuviste mucha suerte.

Ignorándole, Red tomó a Pikachu en brazos, sabía que lo odiaba, pero no le gustaba las Pokéballs y definitivamente no podía andar por sí solo, estaba muy débil, además de que no podía ver bien.

—No vuelvas a hacer esa estupidez. —Le dijo Red con seriedad, no le gustaba ser retado a lazar.

Aunque debía admitir que se divirtió un poco.

—Hmp. —Green se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora, explícame, ¿Qué es eso de las medallas y Liga Pokémon? —Le preguntó Red enarcando una ceja.

Green suspiró cansado ante la ignorancia de su amigo, pero, por otro lado, podía provechar para restregarle en cara sus conocimientos.

—Las medallas se obtienen derrotando a los líderes de gimnasio que están en algunas ciudades esparcidas por Kanto. —Explicó. —Los Pokémon cada vez que suben de nivel se vuelven más fuertes y empiezan a desobedecerte, con las medallas, eso no pasará. Ahora, la Liga Pokémon es donde se define si eres el entrenador más fuerte de todos, yo voy a participar para volverme un campeón. Dicen que los entrenadores de la Liga Pokémon son muy fuertes. ¡Tengo que hallar una forma de vencerles! —Luego observó a Red con seriedad. —Deja de perder el tiempo y muévete.

Cuando el castaño se fue, Red miró a Pikachu que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer no estaba de humor para pelear con su entrenador. Ahora tenía un nuevo problema, si ese Pikachu no le obedecía estando a un nivel inferior, ¿Cómo sería si estuviera a un nivel superior? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Caminó hasta el centro Pokémon con una nueva tarea.

_Derrotaría a los líderes de gimnasio para poder obtener las medallas. _La liga, no le importaba en la más mínimo, sólo deseaba completar la Pokédex y para hacerlo necesitaba volverse más fuerte.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Bueno, juiciosa vengo con este capítulo, los capítulos de la SdlC son cortos así que... Lo siento ^^U  
Espero les guste, la verdad he adaptado algunos diálogos para que las conversaciones no se vean más como monólogos que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que me están apoyando. ¡Mañana nos vemos con Hibiki!


	3. Capítulo III: Roca contra Eléctrico

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo III  
Roca contra Eléctrico**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Caminó, aun tranquilo, aunque la verdad estaba enojado, ¡Como odiaba que lo retaran sin que él quisiera! Además, el bosque más laberíntico del universo (llámese Viridian) no colaboraba. Suspiró.

—Pika pi.

—Cállate.

Red no necesitaba entender a los Pokémon, porque sabía perfectamente lo que ese Pikachu con un "electrizante sentido del humor" le quería decir: Nenita.

Observó los árboles para distraerse, sabía que Pikachu lo iba a seguir, quisiese o no, por lo que no se preocupó por tener que vigilarle a cada rato. Había algo extraño en el Bosque Viridian, no es como si fuese interesante, es más, era aburrido y dudaba mucho que algún día fuese a ese lugar por sencillo placer, pero... Era curioso, por primera vez veía un bosque, después de todo, jamás salió de Pueblo Paleta desde que nació y si lo hizo, fue para ir a ver a su padre en la oficina, tal vez de muy bebé, por lo que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada.

Por fin, encontraron el cartel que decía: Ciudad Plateada.

Ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, Red salió de ese lugar, era fatigante ver tantos árboles juntos. Entró en una pequeña caseta, de las que estaban ahí para que las personas reposaran, Red sabía algunas cosas del mundo exterior, pero no demasiadas, tal vez, debía agradecerle a Leaf haberle reprochado en cara todas sus aventuras, por lo menos no era un ignorante en un mundo que no conocía.

Salió de la caseta y caminó otro poco para llegar a Ciudad Plateada, observó todo, era curioso, ese lugar emitía un aura extraña, completamente diferente a Pueblo Paleta, habían muchas personas, algunos medios de transporte dos enormes edificios, casas… Y un Centro Pokémon, justo lo que necesitaba.

— ¡Bienvenido al centro…!

Red evitó escuchar esa frase que ya había oído demasiado, era como si fuese unas palabras introductorias que obligatoriamente cada enfermera de todo lugar al que iba debían decir. Miró a Pikachu, él resopló rodando los ojos y asintió.

Para eso si se metía en su Pokéball.

Una vez la enfermera le entregó a Pikachu, éste salió y para estirarse decidió electrocutar un poco a su entrenador.

—Sigues siendo un desagradecido. —Le dijo Red con acidez mientras se acariciaba un poco la cabeza, los electroshocks le daban mareos.

**.**

Museo, por primera vez iba a un museo, aunque fue completamente solo, bueno, con un Pikachu que lo odiaba, así que… Prácticamente estuvo solo. Miraba a su alrededor, parejas felices, familias, exploradoras y algunos ancianos.

Se dio cuenta entonces que era probablemente la única persona que no estaba acompañada en ése lugar.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Me compras algo en la tienda de recuerdos? —Preguntó un pequeño con entusiasmo.

La mujer que le acompañaba sonrió. —Claro, cariño.

Eso dolió, cuando observó el rostro cálido de esa mujer mirando a su hijo, no pudo evitar ver el rostro de su propia madre sonriéndole, entregándole un juguete (que luego Green le quitaría) o leyéndole un cuento. Luego, el rostro sonriente de su madre se volvía una sonrisa forzada y lágrimas impregnadas de tristeza.

Se cubrió sus ojos con la gorra, esa era una mala costumbre que había adquirido desde que obtuvo su preciado objeto, cubrirse los ojos, después de todo, Moriko siempre podía ver el dolor en ellos.

A él jamás le gustó cuando su mamá se entristecía por su culpa, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba cuando lo estrechaba en brazos después de darle una de esas odiadas miradas tristes.

— ¡Pikachu! —Exclamó su Pokémon electrocutándolo, tal vez, esa era su manera de subirle el ánimo.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos tan depresivos y observó los fósiles, no sabía que era un fósil, pero por deducción propia, podía decir que era un montón de huesos acumulados que formaban una escultura… O algo así.

—Fósil de Aerodactyl. —Leyó en voz alta.

Por la conversación de algunos ancianos, supo que no eran estatuas, eran Pokémon extintos, entonces miró su Pokédex.

¿Necesitaría ese Aerodactyl para completar la Pokédex? Observó el fósil de Kabutops, posiblemente necesitaría dos.

Su mirada se desvió a otra vitrina, con algo que no era un fósil.

«_Meteorito caído del Monte Moon._»

Red enarcó una ceja. —_¿Piedra lunar?_

**.**

Ahora estaba frente a un enorme lugar, con un letrero enorme frente a éste, sí, había dicho que iba a ir a derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio, pero no esperaba que el primero estuviese tan cerca.

«_Líder de gimnasio Pokémon de la Ciudad Plateada:  
Brock ¡El entrenador más fuerte que una roca!»_

A penas entró, se encontró con un hombre de anteojos, que le recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si le estuviese esperando.

— ¡Puedo decirte lo que se requiere para ser un campeón de Pokémon! —El azabache enarcó una ceja. —No soy un entrenador, pero puedo decirte como ganar… ¡Déjame que te lleve a la victoria!

—Le escucho.

El hombre se alegró al saber que el chico no era mudo. — ¡Bien! Veamos que ocurre. —Observó a Pikachu con detenimiento, luego miró a Red pensativo. —Va a ser difícil para tu Pikachu ganar este combate en este gimnasio; los ataques eléctricos inútiles contra los Pokémon tipo Roca de Brock.

Red observó a Pikachu, se veía indignado, suspiró rodando los ojos, ese Pikachu era un obstinado.

—Vamos. —Le dijo caminando.

De nuevo, sin opción, Pikachu tuvo que seguirle, se encontraron con el primer entrenador, uno de los discípulos de Brock. Pikachu y Red se llevaban mal, pero había algo que les unía en ese momento.

Red quería ganar en el gimnasio, Pikachu había sido ofendido. Por suerte, Pikachu no sólo sabía movimientos tipo eléctrico. Un Diglett apareció en el camino, seguido de un entrenador, sin esperar a que éste diese una orden, Pikachu arremetió contra él con un **Ataque rápido**, sin escuchar siquiera una orden de Red.

Ese Pikachu iba por su cuenta y Red simplemente le seguía.

**.**

— ¡Soy Brock, el líder de gimnasio de la Ciudad Plateada! —Se presentó el castaño. —Creo en la gran resistencia la roca y en la determinación. ¡Por eso todos mis Pokémon son Pokémon del tipo roca!

—_Genial. _—Pensó observando a Pikachu, el que estaba exhausto.

— ¿Todavía quieres desafiarme? —Asintió, no tenía opción. — ¡Muy bien! ¡Enséñame lo que vales!

Inmediatamente sacó un Geodude, el Pokémon era enorme y pesado, Pikachu se aproximó enojado, se lanzó inmediatamente a atacar, pero por primera vez, Red le ordenó algo.

—Pikachu, no ataques. —No le obedeció, Geodude usó **Placaje **lanzando al ratón amarillo unos metros atrás, justo a los pies de Red. —No ataques.

No obedeció, Brock se mostró consternado.

— Has superado todos los entrenadores de este gimnasio con un Pikachu… ¿Qué no te obedece? —Preguntó confundido.

Red prefirió no hacer comentarios mientras sacaba la Pokéball de Pikachu.

— ¡Pika! —Exclamó el Pokémon furioso, sabía lo que estaba pensando Red.

No dijo una palabra, Red guardó a Pikachu en su Pokéball y en su lugar sacó a Rattata, el Pokémon que capturó en la Ruta 1.

—Rattata, **látigo**.

**.**

Indignado, Pikachu estaba completamente indignado, no sólo le habían capturado cuando no lo deseaba, lo capturaron sin siquiera dejarle dar batalla, después, le daban a un entrenador mediocre… O más bien, ni mediocre, no tenía ni la mínima experiencia en combates y ahora lo metían a una Pokéball subestimando su poder.

¡Como deseaba matar a ese estúpido entrenador suyo! Pero le había hecho una promesa a la madre de Red y pensaba cumplirla. Aunque mejor para él que Brock lo matara con ese Geodude de hace un momento.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que más le molestaba era tener un entrenador que no tuviese sentimientos, aunque fuese rabia, aunque fuese alegría, no lo veía demostrar nada. La excepción fue en la Ruta 1, cuando lo vio magullarse las manos contra un árbol, pero de eso ya había pasado una semana, el resto de tiempo, ese chico era más frío que una roca.

Ni siquiera le había dado un nombre.

Se recostó dentro de esa apestosa Pokéball, como la odiaba, sentía claustrofobia de estar ahí dentro. Entonces, sintió como todo a su alrededor se movía y como la luz empezaba a verse ante él, ahora, no estaba frente a Geodude.

Estaba frente a un inmenso Onix.

**.**

— ¡¿Pika pi?! —Gruñó Pikachu exigiendo una explicación, como si le preguntara si se había vuelto loco.

—Es tu último Pokémon. —Dijo Brock algo decepcionado, Red lo había hecho bien con Mankey y Rattata, pero sacar tipo eléctrico… Sencillamente era suicida.

—Pikachu, **Ataque rápido.**

El aludido le miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. — ¡Pika pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pika! ¡Pi!

Era como si le estuviese gritando mil barbaridades en tres idiomas, pero Red le ignoró.

—**Ataque rápido. **—Red parecía más serio que de costumbre, Pikachu enarcó una ceja, se había indignado de nuevo.

— ¡**Placaje**! —Dijo Brock.

Onix se dispuso a embestirlo, pero Pikachu le esquivó con relativa facilidad.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves mañana con más Pokémon? —Le preguntó Brock tratando de ser amable, le daba pena el chico.

—**Ataque rápido.**

Le estaba ignorando. Pikachu seguía esquivando, ignorando las órdenes de Red como Red ignoraba a Brock, es decir, primero lo mete en una mugrosa Pokéball y ahora creía tener la autoridad para darle ordenes… ¡Era más idiota de lo que pensaba!

— ¡Pikachu, esquiva! —Le gritó Red por décima vez.

Pikachu reaccionó por inercia, obedeciendo a Red y saltando a la derecha, salvándose de un fuerte golpe por muy poco. Sólo obedeció a Red una vez, cuando le mostró algo de sentimiento, como la vez contra Eevee, cuando le gritó dándole órdenes.

Pero esta vez le haría falta más que sentimiento para que le obedeciese.

— ¡La derecha! —Era increíble, si Green le viese así de seguro no le reconocería, estaba concentrado, serio, gritaba pero más que nada, lucía preocupado. Si, preocupado por ese arrogante, molesto y amargado Pikachu.

No esquivó, Onix impactó contra él.

_Pikachu perdió 20% _

— ¡A la izquierda!

Nada.

_Ataque crítico, Pikachu pierde 70%_

Un ataque más, eso faltaba para que Pikachu perdiese y en el proceso… Se debilitara. Brock se sintió mal, vio la desunión de entrenador y Pokémon, pensó en dar por finalizada la batalla…

Pero Red se anticipó. — ¡Pika, esquiva! ¡A la derecha!

Un clic hizo en la cabeza de Pikachu… ¿Pika?

Esquivó inmediatamente, haciendo que Onix se estrellara solo contra una pared. Pikachu observó a Red sorprendido, ambas miradas chocaron pero sin rencor en ellas, Red asintió, Pikachu igual.

Era hora de la batalla.

— ¡Onix, **atadura**!

— ¡Pika, **Ataque rápido**!

Increíblemente, sólo un **ataque rápido** funcionó para que Onix cayera exhausto, Pika estuvo sorprendido, Red y Brock no tanto. Con un movimiento, Brock guardó a Onix en su Pokéball.

Red observó su Pokédex.

«_Pikachu subió al nivel 13._»

A pesar de haber perdido, Brock sonrió. —No supe apreciar lo que vales.

Le sorprendió que Red no se regodeara en su cara, un entrenador había llegado y lo hizo, éste en cambio asintió y corrió a ver el estado de su Pikachu.

La sonrisa de Brock se amplió más. — ¡Como prueba de tu victoria, aquí tienes la Medalla Roca! Es una medalla oficial de la Liga Pokémon, el Pokémon que la tenga será mucho más fuerte y la técnica **Destello **podrá ser utilizada en todo momento.

Le entregó dinero, como lo había hecho todo los entrenadores a los que había derrotado.

Red tomó inmediatamente a Pika en brazos, estaba demasiado débil para caminar, cuando pensaba retirarse, ya con la Medalla Roca en sus manos, Brock le detuvo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Lleva esto contigo! —Le entregó un CD.

Con una mano lo tomó consternado, Pika se acercó a verlo también, parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía que era.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Lamento la semana de tardanza, he tenido unos inconvenientes con la escuela y con algunos aspectos personales, espero que las cosas esten mejor ahora. Espero les guste el capítulo y ahora no prometo cap de Hibiki porque siempre que prometo, las situaciones me hacen quedar mal XD

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo IV: Enemigo en el Monte Moon

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
Enemigo en el Monte Moon**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Mucho silencio en el camino, cualquiera se habría sentido incómodo, es más, Pika empezaba a incomodarse, pero se estaba acostumbrando, después de todo, sabía ya que la naturaleza de su entrenador era callada.

De muy de vez en cuando, le miraba de reojo, solamente para encontrarse con la firme mirada del chico de diez años que observaba el camino, asesinando prácticamente con la mirada a todos esos **entrenadores** que ya habían derrotado atrás, Pika debía admitirlo, también odiaba que lo retaran solamente por verlos a los ojos.

—Demos… —Le escuchó hablar, Red seguía con su fría mirada observando el camino. —Demos lo mejor.

Pika le observó un momento y asintió decidido, con una sonrisa, saltó y se subió a los hombros de su entrenador.

— ¡Pika!

El chico siguió caminando, con una **muy **leve sonrisa en sus labios.

**.**

—Uf… Será mejor que descanse, ese túnel a Celeste es agotador.

Ciudad Celeste, era la siguiente ciudad que tenía un gimnasio en ella. Ignorando al hombre que gemía cansado, caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva con total calma. Al entrar, observó que todo estaba hecho de roca, y que cada pared pamrecía querer derrumbarse en su contra, Pikachu, estaba algo incómodo en el oscuro lugar, afortunadamente, habían unas pequeñas luces que permitían ver por lo menos por donde se caminaba.

De nuevo, Pika se enfrentó cuando Zubat se aparecía, eran sencillos de derrotar ya que eran demasiado débiles, pero en cuanto veían un Geodude, preferían evitarlo.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder. —Le decía Red, terminando de capturar el Geodude al que Pika se había enfrentado por orgullo.

Y a regañadientes, Pika le obedecía, claro que la costumbre de electrocutar a su entrenador cuando se molestaba aún no había desaparecido, así que Red tuvo que aguantarse un **Impactrueno **de Pika.

**.**

Odiaba admitirlo, estaba perdido, con tantos caminos, escaleras y demás, había terminado en un callejón sin salida, se juró a si mismo volver a esa condenada cueva cuando tuviese la Pokédex completa y memorizarse cada camino. Pero por el momento no tenía más opción que preguntar por dónde se salía de la condenada cueva infestada de Zubats y Geodude.

Observó a un hombre vestido de negro, con una "R" roja en el pecho, ignorando la extraña vestimenta del tipo, se acercó para pedir indicaciones, pero éste inmediatamente le habló antes de poder siquiera formular una pregunta.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Le preguntó el hombre observándole con altivez.

Pero había algo malo en Red, a pesar de tener diez años, era increíblemente altivo y orgulloso. — ¿Quién es usted?

La mirada fría y desinteresada del chico de ojos rojos sorprendió al hombre, pero éste no se iba a dejar intimidar, respondió con todo orgullo: — ¡Nosotros, el Team Rocket, somos los bandidos Pokémon!

—…

Red ni se molestó en seguir manteniendo una conversación con esa persona, había perdido el interés, así que le ignoró dándose la media vuelta y caminando de regreso a las escaleras por donde había bajado.

— ¡Oye, nadie se ignora el Team Rocket de esa manera tan irrespetuosa!

Una Pokéball se abrió y un Sandshrew salió rodando directamente hacia Red. Pero un **Ataque rápido **de Pika detuvo su camino haciéndole retroceder varios metros.

—Tsk. —Dijo Red suspirando molesto. —Odio cuando hacen eso.

**.**

— ¡Lo hice fatal! —Se lamentó el Rocket agarrándose la cabeza desesperado, sus tres Pokémon estaban debilitados y Pika apenas había perdido 40% de salud.

Ignorando los berridos del hombre pidiendo revancha, Red caminó hasta las escaleras, Pika se subió a su hombro y ambos dejaron aquel callejón sin salida. Bueno, enfrentarse a cuando Zubat encontraban había dado frutos. Pika sonreía de manera adorablemente maligna, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ganar.

**.**

Ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo, sí, hablamos de Pika, que observaba a esos hombres de ropas negras con mirada fría y malvada, siempre que luchaban contra ellos, ganaban, Red les cobraba y seguía su camino, el chico había sacado ese método, gana y recibes dinero, así los que te retan te deben pagar, dos Pidgeys de un solo tiro.

Pero Pika empezaba a notar cada vez más y más como esos hombres se aumentaban y aunque Red le decía que no eran problema, Pika no se convencía del todo.

— ¡Uno para cada uno, no seamos avariciosos! —Dijo el tipo súper necio que les estaba trancando el camino.

El ratón eléctrico observó a su entrenador observando ambos fósiles y tomando el que tenía forma de caracol, curioso, Pika saltó a su hombro para observar el fósil de cerca. El dueño de los fósiles se acercó y tomó el otro.

— ¡Muy bien, pues éste es el mío!

Ignorando al dueño del fósil que empezaba a blasfemar en su contra, Red siguió su camino, Pika estaba curioso por el fósil había visto esos en el museo de Ciudad Pateada y le habían encantado, saltó de alegría al ver que tenían uno de esos bonitos fósiles y siguieron su camino.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ!

Justo antes de bajar unos escalones, un par de personajes aparecieron ante ellos, una mujer de cabello violeta peinado exageradamente y un hombre de cabello azulado y aplastado. Ambos con el uniforme de todos los hombres que habían visto atrás, solo que blanco.

— ¡Ese fósil es para el Team Rocket! —Dijo la mujer.

— ¡Ríndete ahora o prepárate para luchar! —Dijo el hombre, ambos sacaron un Pokémon cada uno, la mujer un Ekans y un Koffing.

Red suspiró rodando los ojos, otros tontos. —Pika. —Éste ya tenía sus mejillas encendidas. —**Impactrueno.**

**.**

Meowth cayó, al lado de Ekans y Koffing, el hombre se mostró asombrado y molesto.

—Debemos irnos rápido de aquí.

Antes de darse cuenta, el Team Rocket se había ido, Pika hizo el ademán de seguirlos, pero se fijó que Red estaba subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Pika!

— ¿Qué? No es mi problema. —Subió.

Pika le siguió y en cuanto vieron la luz, Red recibió un agradable **Impactrueno **para celebrar.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Hola! Aquí vengo cumpliendo con un capítulo nuevo de Red, mañana con Hibiki, espero les haya gustado y prometo hacer el próximo capítulo de Red más largo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo V: Ciudad Celeste y Bulbasaur

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo V**  
**Ciudad Celeste y Bulbasaur**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Por fin llegaron a ciudad Celeste, después de saltar unos montículos de tierra que ahora les impedía el retorno a ciudad Plateada y por ende a pueblo Paleta. En otras palabras, no había vuelta atrás, literalmente.

Red entró al centro Pokémon y dejó a Pika con la enfermera. Mientras esperaba, miró el PC, podría llamar al profesor Oak para preguntarle por su madre, pero, sabía que si lo hacía, sería terriblemente dañino para ambos. Madre e hijo. Ahora, se preguntaba, ¿Qué estaría haciendo su madre sola en casa? ¿Se sentiría mal? Bueno, tenía la compañía de la hermana mayor de Green, pero aun así, sentía angustia por ella. Jamás se había quedado sola en casa, incluso cuando su hermana mayor se fue, él se quedó siempre con ella. ¿Estaría su madre preocupada por él?

—Pika pi.

Miró, Pikachu estaba frente a él, mirándole con confusión y preocupación, era posible que estuviese adivinando qué era lo que le ocurría.

—Vámonos. —Dijo levantándose y acomodando su gorra. —Hemos de revisar el pueblo, luego vamos al gimnasio y continuamos con las capturas.

Un cronograma fijo, corto y concreto. Pika asintió aburrido, siempre era lo mismo, pero Red jamás conservaba ningún Pokémon. Claro que le gustaba la compañía de Red, amargado, frío, grosero, callado, arrogante y demás, así le quería, había aprendido a comprenderlo, pero, ¿Acaso la compañía de un amigo Pokémon más sería mucho pedir?

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba caminando con su entrenador por toda la ciudad, entrando en las casas como si fuesen suyas con total tranquilidad. Llegaron a la tienda de bicis, donde Red solo les dijo una palabra.

—Ladrones.

Y ante la mirada atónita del encargado, se fueron.

**.**

Llegaron a una casa, pequeña y modesta, con una niña al fondo y unos cuantos Pokémon caminando tranquilos por la sala, entre ellos, un Odish y un Sandshrew, pero, junto a la niña, había uno quiero y sonriente, recibiendo los cariños que la chica le daba.

—Bienvenido. —Saludó. — ¿Deseas reposar un momento? Tengo té preparado.

Red no tenía tiempo para contratiempos, debía terminar pronto para poder ir al gimnasio, ganar la medalla y terminar las capturas en ciudad Celeste, ya que, tenía que encontrar una manera para salir de esa ciudad que estaba encerrada.

Pero Pika estaba jugando ya con Bulbasaur. Pocas veces había visto a su Pokémon chillar tan alegre al lado de otro Pokémon sin debilitarlo. Suspiró, tal vez, su compañero merecía un descanso.

—De acuerdo.

**.**

Sentados ya en la mesa, ella entre Odish y Sandshrew, tomaron el té, Red se había quitado su gorra, dejándola a un lado, la chica le observaba curiosa.

— ¿Tus ojos son naturales?

Red no respondió, solo le miró, ella tomó eso como sí. La chica se había dado cuenta que Red era de todo menos conversador, carraspeó un poco y decidió hablar sobre sí misma.

—Me encargo de los Pokémon dañados. —Dijo, luego miró enternecida a Bulbasaur que jugaba con Pika. —Cuidé de este Bulbasaur hasta que se curó. Necesita de un buen entrenador que se encargue de él. —Suspiró. —Él es más de batallas y yo... De crianza y cura, pienso ser una enfermera Pokémon cuando tenga la edad suficiente, pero... Bulbasaur no sería feliz conmigo en un centro Pokémon. —Miró a los dos Pokémon, Red le imitó. —Al parecer tu Pokémon es muy fuerte y se lleva muy bien con Bulbasaur... —Su rostro se iluminó. — ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres cuidar de éste Bulbasaur?

Red miró a Pika, estaba alegre, el chico podía tener un Bulbasaur con solo pedírselo al profesor Oak, ya que él tenía varios Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squartle. Pero, al ver la mirada emocionada de Pika, entendió que ese Bulbasaur era el que de verdad necesitaba para completar la Pokédex.

—Sí.

**.**

Red se había quejado de Pika, ya que el Pikachu no dejaba que metiera al Bulbasaur en el PC junto con los otros Pokémon que había capturado, por lo que, se vio forzado a llevárselo con él. Cosa que no le había gustado.

Pero ahora, no se arrepentía de ello. El gimnasio de Misty, la doncella de agua, era de tipo... Bueno, agua. Por lo que con Pika y Bulbasaur, el gimnasio con los entrenadores que estaban para cortarle el paso fue literalmente sencillo. ¡Demasiado! Con un solo ataque de sus Pokémon, los conseguía debilitar. Con Bulbasaur absorbía al agua, Pikachu la atrapaba con sus Impactrueno.

Tal y como el hombre de la entrada le había dicho.

Cuando acabó con todos, incluyendo a una dominguera a la que "machacó", llegó frente a una pelirroja de aproximadamente su edad, quizá algo menor, pero no por eso la subestimó.

— ¡Hola! Tú eres nuevo por aquí, ¿No? —Una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su cara, Red seguía mirándole con seriedad. — ¿Cuáles son tus Pokémon? ¿Cuál es tu táctica?

La mirada de Red le dejaba un mensaje claro: No te la voy a decir, tonta.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sin borrar su sonrisa confiada continuó. — ¡Mi táctica es la ofensiva total con los Pokémon de tipo agua!

Una Pokéball voló, sacando a un Staryu de ella, Pika sin necesitar una orden, se lanzó a la batalla.

—Pika, **Impactrueno**.

Pika efectuó el ataque, aunque Staryu se movía por todos lados, en un momento de cólera, lanzó varios Impactruenos por todos lados, dándole a Staryu y restándole 75% de salud.

—Staryu, **¡****Placaje!**

A penas 6% de daño. Misty palideció. Otro **Impactrueno** fue suficiente para hacer que Staryu cayera.

—Tsk. Bien. —Misty sacó otro Pokémon igual al anterior, solo que más grande. — ¡Vamos Starmie!

Red estuvo por darle una orden a Pika, pero éste le miró un momento, casi suplicante, pidiéndole un favor. Red suspiró cansado.

—Regresa, Pika.

Pika sonrió al ver que su petición había sido aceptada, corrió hasta el hombro de Red, y éste sacó una Pokéball.

—Vamos, ve, Bulbasaur.

**.**

El resultado de la batalla fue claro: Red ganó sin esforzarse siquiera, Misty estaba cansada y con sus dos Pokémon debilitados, Bulbasaur subió de nivel, aprendió un nuevo movimiento. Habían ganado el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

—Wow. —Dijo la pelirroja mirándole sorprendida y con una sonrisa indescriptible en su rostro. —Eres demasiado... —No completó la palabra, ya que no sabía si decir "Genial", "fuerte" o "guapo". —Ejem... ¡Muy bien! ¡Toma la medalla Cascada para que todos sepan que me ganaste! —Le entregó la medalla y junto con ella dinero, luego se estiró. —La medalla Cascada obligará a los Pokémon debajo del nivel treinta a obedecer. Incluidos los forasteros.

Perfecto, eso era lo que Red buscaba desde un inicio.

—Y puedes usar **Corte** siempre que quieras. **Corte** sirve para cortar pequeños arbustos para abrir nuevos caminos. —Luego le sonrió con alegría. —Y te regalaré mi MT favorita. —Un CD pasó a manos de Red. —La MT11 enseña **Rayo Burbuja**. Úsala con los Pokémon de agua.

Red, sin hablar, asintió y caminó fuera del gimnasio que parecía una enorme piscina privada. Misty le observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, la dominguera a la que Red había machacado se hizo al lado de la líder. —Es un patán.

—No. —Negó Misty. —Es muy lindo.

**.**

Lo siguiente en la lista era encontrar la manera para salir de ciudad Celeste. Después de que ganaron el gimnasio, Red llevó a Pika y a Bulbasaur al centro Pokémon, pero esta vez, no dio señal de querer meter a Bulbasaur al PC, se había ganado su lugar en el equipo, aunque Red prefería tenerlo en la Pokéball.

Empezaron buscando en el norte, lugar donde vieron un puente lleno de personas, pero entre esas personas, una se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de burla.

— ¡Hola Red! ¿Sigues avanzando penosamente? —Sí, era Green. Red rodó los ojos. —Por aquí va todo genial, atrapé un montón de inteligentes y fuertes Pokémon.

— ¿Has estado completando la Pokédex? —La pregunta de Red fue claramente para recordarle la razón del viaje.

Green se encogió de brazos. —No me interesan los Pokémon débiles. No me digas que has estado capturando cuanto Pokémon se te cruza. —Se estaba burlando de él. — ¡Ja! ¡Bien! Veamos que has atrapado.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Hola! Muy bien, empezando porque aún es lunes en mi país... Ok no xD

Lo siento mucho, el capítulo de Red no fue tan largo como pensé, pero, considerando que estoy de vacaciones (otra vez)... Ok, la cosa es que el domingo viajamos a unas "últimas vacaciones" así que... Bueno, no estaré tan pendiente, aproveché un tiempo que tuve para poder escribir este capítulo, lamentablemente tuve que dejarlo en misterio, aunque todos sabemos que Red gana *spoiler* vale no xD

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo VI: Charmander y Bill

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo VI  
Charmander y Bill, el Pokémaníaco**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Eevee cayó al suelo debilitado, era el último Pokémon de Green y el más fuerte. Pika tenía sus mejillas encendidas, lanzaba chispas y algunas descargas eléctricas de ellas, miraba a Green como la primera vez que miró a Red.

Con ganas de matarlo.

El problema empezó en mitad de batalla, cuando todo se estaba poniendo reñido, en cuanto el Sandshrew de Green hizo que Bulbasaur perdiera la precisión con Ataque arena, de la nada, Green vio cómo su amigo daba órdenes con seriedad y cómo el Bulbasaur empezaba a enfurecerse, los látigos del Pokémon planta atacaron sin piedad al Sandshrew de Green, dejándolo al 5% y deteniéndose solo cuando Red le dio una orden silenciosa. No hacía falta decir que Red había ganado el enfrentamiento, aunque ahora, miraba a su amigo con frialdad.

Green dio un paso atrás, los ojos rojos escarlata de Red parecían ahora rojo sangre.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Ya has ganado! —Exclamó Green tratando de devolverlo al planeta tierra.

Y afortunadamente lo logró, Red chasqueó la lengua y guardó a Bulbasaur en la Pokéball. —Pika, ya basta.

El Pikachu demoró unos minutos en obedecer la orden de su entrenador, al final, refunfuñando subió a su hombro a pesar de tener algunas lesiones en sus patas.

—Hombre, ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó Green confundido. —Parecía que querías matarme.

—No falta poco. —Contestó el azabache con indiferencia. —Ya te dije que odio que me retes de la nada, pero detesto algo más que los retos arbitrarios, detesto cuando repiten ataques.

Eso iba directo a todos los **Ataque arena** que lanzó con... Bueno, casi todos sus Pokémon.

—Se llama táctica. —Se defendió Green.

—Es negligencia.

Y en parte, tenía razón, Green suspiró rodando los ojos, pero luego sonrió confiado como siempre al ver que el chico de ojos rojos volvía a ser el de siempre... Aunque un poco más frío y cortante, pero no es como si no hubiese sido así antes.

— ¿Sabes qué me pasó? —Relató cambiando de tema. —Estuve con Bill y conseguí que me enseñara sus raros Pokémon. Y eso añadió muchas páginas a mi Pokédex. Por algo Bill es mundialmente conocido como Pokémaníaco. Él inventó el sistema de almacenamiento de PC, ¡Cómo estás usando su sistema dale las gracias!

Red le miró, como buscando la doble intención en sus palabras, pero finalmente asintió. Green suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—En fin, será mejor que me vaya. Hasta luego. —Y rodeándole, se internó en ciudad Celeste.

**.**

Se sentó en el sofá esperando que terminasen de curar a sus Pokémon, se sentía como basura.

¿Por qué demonios le dijo eso a Red? Lo de agregar páginas a la Pokédex era cierto, pero eso debería habérselo guardado para sí, así habría evitado que Red completara la Pokédex.

¿Por qué le ayudaba? Después de todo, ahora eran rivales.

Decidió despejar su mente mientras miraba el PC, podía hacer una llamada a alguien, su abuelo, su hermana, incluso la madre de Red, esa mujer siempre le daba unas galletas deliciosas. Pero de todas las personas, marcó a uno de los pocos números que se sabía de memoria.

_— ¿Quién?_

Green rodó los ojos antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Hablar con ella era hablar con él, aunque por lo menos, la chica era más desenvuelta que el oji-rojo.

—Green, ¿Dónde estás?

_— ¿Qué haces tú llamándome?_ —Cuestionó desde la otra línea con confusión y seriedad. _— ¿Ocurrió algo?_

— ¿Ya no puedo llamarte porque sí? Quise fastidiarte un momento el rato como tú lo haces con nosotros a veces.

_—Se claro. ¿Qué quieres, Green?_

—Saber dónde estás, estoy aburrido, diviérteme. —Contestó el castaño con naturalidad.

Se escuchó un bufido del otro lado, entonces con voz más paciente habló.

_—Voy de camino al Encinar, se acabó el festival Bellsprout así que voy a continuar mi viaje, ya tengo cuatro medallas, iré por la quinta._

— ¿Tú? ¿Sola en un festival? —Preguntó Green confundido. —Sé que eres arisca y solitaria, pero odias ir sola a las festividades.

_—Fui con Rival y una amiga... ¿Y cómo que arisca, idiota?_

Ahí estaba la diferencia entre ella y él, esa chica, por lo menos daba expresiones al hablar, por ejemplo, ahora estaba indignada.

— ¿Rival? ¿Silver Rival? ¿Ese pequeño del que siempre hablas? Oye, parece como si quisieras más a ese niño que a tu propio hermano menor.

_—Rival es lo más cercano a un hermano menor que he tenido en años, ahora me dirás que Red entra en la categoría de hermanito._ —Recalcó con burla y sarcasmo la palabra "hermanito".

—Es un buen punto. ¿Y quién es tu amiga? Debe ser valiente como para no huir de tu mal genio.

_—Cállate. Es una amiga normal, ocho años, amable, tímida, bajita, rubia, ojos verdes. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No te voy a describir con cada persona que salgo. Como sea, ya me voy al Encinar, hablamos después, Green._

Silencio, al final, Green se atrevió a contestar. —Salúdame a Rival y a tu amiguita, Leaf.

La chica no contestó, ya que después de escuchar aquello le colgó, Green suspiró y miró a la enfermera que tenía listos a sus Pokémon. Era hora de continuar con el viaje.

**.**

Leaf colgó el Pokégear, ¿Por qué siempre la llamaban cuando menos deseaba hablar? Bueno, no es como si hubiese un momento en el que desease hablar con alguien, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que siempre la molestaban cuando estaba ocupada. Como ahora.

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó un pelirrojo de siete años.

—Nadie importante. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, luego, observó al pequeño con una sonrisa, de esas pocas sonrisas que ella daba y que reservaba para sus pequeños amigos. —Nos vemos después, Rival, pasaré a verlos después.

— ¡Ten cuidado! —Dijo una rubia bajita, de cabello corto suelto hasta los hombros. —Los bosques son peligrosos... ¡Y los Pokémon podrían atacarte!

—Me cuidaré. —Prometió. Luego abrió los ojos como si recién se acordase de algo, buscó en su mochila y sacó un gran sombrero de paja. —Ten, un regalo, se lo quité a un pescador por la Ruta 32.

La pequeña le miró con incredulidad. — ¿Le robaste? —La castaña no contestó. — ¡Leaf, robar es malo!

— ¡Robar no es malo! —Le espetó el pelirrojo saliendo en defensa de su hermana mayor.

— ¡Sí lo es!

—Fue un cobro. —Les tranquilizó. —No tenía con qué pagar la batalla así que me quedé con el sombrero.

Ambos asintieron en forma de entender, entonces de la nada, la pequeña rubia abrazó a la mayor. —Ven a visitarnos.

—Lo haré. —Se separaron y una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, pero se preocupó al ver que la niña iba a empezar a llorar. —No llores. —Ni podía responder ente gimoteos, Rival suspiró murmurando un "llorona". Leaf le reprendió con la mirada, cogió el sombrero que antes le había dado y se lo puso en la cabeza a la pequeña, ella, le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, confundida. —Si lo llevas, estaré contigo, no importa donde estés, podré reconocerte, el sombrero destaca un montón.

Ella, como si hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, dejó de llorar y asintió seguidamente. —Lo cuidaré, lo prometo.

—Así me gusta. —Sacó su Jigglypuff. —Ya nos veremos de nuevo, no llores más, ¿De acuerdo, Yellow?

La niña asintió. Leaf se alejó volando en su Jigglypuff y los niños se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Rival habló.

—Pareces niño con ese sombrero.

Yellow se encogió de hombros mostrando que le importaba muy poco, no se quitaría el sombrero. Pero aun así, reprendió al menor. —No seas grosero, Rival.

**.**

El final del puente Pepita, derrotó al último de ellos, todo, para... Una estúpida pepita. Lo único bueno que había salido de ahí fue el dinero y la experiencia conseguida, ya que Bulbasaur había evolucionado a Ivysaur. Miró al hombre que usaba uniforme negro, muy conocido para Red.

— ¿Te gustaría unirte al Team Rocket? —Ah, de ahí era, los idiotas del monte Moon. — ¡Somos un grupo dedicado a hacer maldades con los Pokémon!

Red se mostró frío, no es como si supiese mucho de Pokémon además de que los Pikachu tenían un temperamento muy complicado, pero definitivamente no iba a asociarse a un grupo que hacía "maldades con los Pokémon" y lo promocionaban como si fuese un viaje gratis a las islas Sete. Ni se molestó en contestar, tomó su (miserable) pepita y continuó su camino.

Pero el hombre le siguió. — ¿Te interesa?

—No.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Únete a nosotros. —Red le miró al ver ese tono autoritario, ordenándole a unirse a su organización.

Le dio una mirada seria, no pensaba malgastar saliva con ese idiota. —No.

— ¡Que te he dicho que te unas a nosotros!

Red le ignoró y continuó tranquilamente su camino, el soldado se enfureció, ese chico tenía potencial, demasiado, dejarlo ir sería estúpido. Sacó una de sus Pokéballs y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Necesitas que te convenza. ¡Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar!

Un Ekans salió de la Pokéball, a enfrentarse directamente a Red, sin embargo, Pika con dos **Impactrueno** lo dejó fuera de combate.

—Tsk. Odio que hagan eso.

El soldado miró al chico de diez años, se veía serio, como si supiese lo que hacía y cómo iba a terminar aquello. Pero no podía rendirse, ya había retado al mocoso e iba a ganarle.

Pero su Zubat cayó con solo un **Impactrueno**, el hombre quedó boquiabierto y luego se quejó. — ¡Arg! ¡Eres bueno! —Red recibió su paga y sin siquiera mirar al hombre se dio vuelta para irse. — ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Con tu habilidad podrías ser uno de los jefes del Team Rocket!

Dejó al hombre solo gritándole los beneficios de ser de la organización, pero a Red le daba totalmente igual. De todos modos, ¿De qué habilidad hablaba ese idiota?

Caminó un poco, antes de encontrarse con un chico que tenía una cara triste, estaba sosteniendo una Pokéball y tenía los ojos hinchados, quizá de tanto llorar, pero, Red no era alguien interesado en los sentimientos de los demás, por lo que lo rodeó para seguir su camino. Sin embargo, el muchacho empezó a hablarle como si le hubiese preguntado cómo estaba.

—No soy bueno como entrenador Pokémon. —Se lamentó.

—No me importa. —Dijo Red secamente esperando que dejase de hablarle.

Pero el chico continuó. —Debo soltar a mi Charmander porque no lo he cuidado bien… —Gimió un poco, antes de ponerse frente a él y mirarle con súplica en su mirada. —Si prometes cuidarlo es tuyo.

¿Qué se suponía que pasaba con todas esas personas que estaban regalando Pokémon de laboratorio? El profesor Oak tendría un infarto al ver que los regalaban como si fuesen dulces. Pensó en negarse, pero recordó entonces su enfrentamiento con Green, había sido reñido, lo que le hizo reflexionar que en el futuro se encontraría con Pokémon muy fuertes a los que debería capturar, por eso, debía ser fuerte también.

Además, Pika le observaba emocionado e Ivysaur desde su Pokéball le presionaba con la mirada. Finalmente rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Sí.

El chico, tomó con delicadeza la Pokéball del Pokémon inicial de fuego y se la dio. —Cuida bien de mi Charmander.

Red no habló más. Continuó su camino mientras Pika le seguía, ansioso, pidiéndole con la mirada que le mostrara su nuevo compañero. Una vez, lejos de la mirada del lloroso-mal-entrenador, el chico sacó a los dos Pokémon de sus Pokéballs, Ivysaur empezó a hablar emocionado con Charmander, que estaba asustado, siendo consciente de que su entrenador lo había regalado.

El Pokémon se sentía intimidado ante la mirada curiosa del Pikachu y el Ivysaur, ambos ansiosos de conocerle empezaron a hacerle preguntas, retrocedió un poco y chocó con algo, miró arriba y se aterró con lo que vio. Un rostro sombrío oculto por una gorra, que solo permitía ver el rojo escarlata de los ojos del muchacho de cabello azabache. Tragó cuando el chico se arrodilló a su altura, observándolo con frialdad, aunque Pika sabía que estaba curioso.

Red siempre había querido tener un Charmander. Fue un deseo que obtuvo desde que era pequeño… Más pequeño.

—Bienvenido al equipo. —Dijo seriamente antes de levantarse.

Pika e Ivysaur saltaron alegres, era difícil obtener palabras como esas de Red, Ivysaur aún no las obtenía, pero era más que claro, ya que era el segundo en su bolsillo de Pokéballs, porque la Pokéball vacía de Pika siempre era la primera. Red decidió no meter a los Pokémon en sus Pokéballs, ya que hablaban tan alegres que pensó que deberían conocerse mejor.

A ver si el Charmander dejaba de temblar.

**.**

Por fin terminaron la ruta de entrenadores, lo único bueno que sacó de ahí fue la experiencia de sus Pokémon y el dinero conseguido. Según la Pokédex Pika estaba al nivel 23, Ivysaur al 17 y Charmander al 12. Por fin el pequeño había dejado de temblar, pero ahora estaba callado y caminaba lentamente mirando el suelo.

Al final, Red tuvo que guardar a Charmander en su Pokéball y como Ivysaur era igual de lento por genética, lo guardó también. Por fin llegaron a la casa del mar, donde vivía Bill, no es como si fuese a agradecerle por el PC, sino fue para ver los Pokémon raros de los que Green le habló.

Tocó, pero la puerta estaba abierta (como casi todas las que había visitado), en cuanto entró, Pika corrió hasta un Pokémon que estaba en el suelo, sentado sobre sus patas con una pata en la barbilla que extrañamente era humana. La cara del Pika era completamente de confusión, preguntándose: ¿Qué Pokémon tiene cabeza de humano?

—Pika, Pika… ¿Pikachu?

Red se acercó también y el Rattata le miró sorprendido y aliviado. — ¡Hola! Yo soy un Pokémon… —Luego sacudió violentamente su cabeza negando. — ¡No, no lo soy!... Llámame Bill, ¡Soy un auténtico Pokémaníaco!

Red enarcó una ceja y bufó. Ya sabía que Green estaba jugando con él, jamás le ayudaría si no consiguiese algo después.

— ¿Acaso no me crees? —Y era comprensible, un Rattata mitad hombre no iba a poder hacer un sistema complicado de guardado de PC. — ¡No bromeo! Escucha, arruiné un experimento y mezclé con un Pokémon. —Explicó afligido. — ¿Qué me dices? ¡Ayúdame a salir!

No tenía más opción, era eso o dejarlo solo, en un cuerpo de Rattata y sin las páginas de la Pokédex.

—Sí.

Bill tuvo que reprender un salto de emoción. —Cuando esté en el Teletransporte vete a mi PC y ejecuta la separación celular. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo?

Algo de amargura se sintió en la boca de Red al momento de negar. Sabía cómo hacer funcionarlo.

Bill se metió en una cabina de metal, Pika le siguió pero se quedó fuera aún confundido, Red se dirigió al PC, cualquiera que hubiese visto la pantalla y las teclas se habría mareado, pero Red, oprimió algunos botones como si supiese lo que hacía. En la pantalla del PC apareció en grande.

_«Separación celular iniciada»._

Unos sonidos se escucharon y de la otra cabina que estaba a la izquierda de la que Bill se metió, salió un hombre de cabello castaño y apariencia… Un poco Nerd.

— ¡PIKACHU! —Pika tenía abiertos los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendido.

— ¡Yuju! ¡Muchas gracias, amigo! ¡Te debo una! —Dijo Bill estirándose. —Viniste a ver mi colección de Pokémon ¿No? ¡Bien hecho! Pero te quiero agradecer con algo más. —Sacó un papel de su bolsillo. —Toma esto como recompensa. —Red lo miró, era el Ticket de un barco. —Éste crucero, el S.S Anne, está en la ciudad Carmín. ¡Sus pasajeros son entrenadores! —Eso le interesó a Red, podría entrenar a Ivysaur y a Charmander para que alcanzasen el nivel de Pika. —Me invitaron a su fiesta, pero yo las odio. ¿Por qué no vas tú en mi lugar?

Guardó el Ticket en su bolsillo y miró a Pika, que seguía mirando las cabinas como si fuesen la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Pika, vamos. —Le llamó saliendo de la casa, Pika le siguió, pero entonces recordó porqué había ido hasta allí, entró de nuevo y se dirigió al PC, donde empezó a ver Pokémon que no había visto antes.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Hola! Lo siento, no sé si lo expliqué antes, pero estaba de vacaciones y... Y... Olvídenlo, solo perdón XD

Aquí un capítulo largo, con muchas explicaciones al respecto de Memorias, antes que nada, necesitaba a la Leaf OoC, sí, algo amargada, tsundere y Red. Pero es porque así es como la necesito para luego explicar qué fue lo que le ocurrió XD

Y en cuanto a Silver/Rival, su nombre es tanto Silver como Rival, ¿Por qué? Porque es el oficial según la Wikidex (?) además, hay un acertijo con los nombres que luego les explicaré en Hibiki, porque el acertijo (o algo así) es solo de la segunda generación, nombres como Gold Hibiki o Silver Rival XD.

Y otra cosa, en cuando a la parte de Leaf, fue también una explicación para capítulos en Memorias. A continuación, les coloco los fragmentos.

* * *

_«__—Voy de camino al Encinar, se acabó el festival Bellsprout así que voy a continuar mi viaje, ya tengo cuatro medallas, iré por la quinta.  
_— ¿Tú? ¿Sola en un festival? —Preguntó Green confundido. —Sé que eres arisca y solitaria, pero odias ir sola a las festividades.  
_—Fui con Rival y una amiga... ¿Y cómo que arisca, idiota?__»_

[Yellow siguió indeciso, la verdad, la idea no sonaba tan mal, jamás había ido a un festival de Ciudad Iris, fue una vez a uno de Ciudad Malva, el festival de la torre Bellsprout pero fue por petición de su tío, el que quería hablar con los Bellsprout, pero esa era otra historia.

Ella hizo un puchero. —Pero ya, hablando en serio, si quiero ir a ese festival, es el primer festival de Celebi al que iré y no quiero ir sola.] _—_Diecisieteava Memoria.

**.**

«—Es un buen punto. ¿Y quién es tu amiga? Debe ser valiente como para no huir de tu mal genio.  
_—Cállate. Es una amiga normal, ocho años, amable, tímida, bajita, rubia, ojos verdes. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No te voy a describir con cada persona que salgo. Como sea, ya me voy al Encinar, hablamos después, Green.__»_

[Observo a Pika, parece alerta a algo. Observo el lugar que señala y son unos arbustos, de los cuales sale un chico con sombrero de paja, rubio y de ojos verdes.] _—_Propósito.

**.**

«— ¡Ten cuidado! —Dijo una rubia bajita, de cabello corto suelto hasta los hombros. —Los bosques son peligrosos... ¡Y los Pokémon podrían atacarte!  
—Me cuidaré. —Prometió. Luego abrió los ojos como si recién se acordase de algo, buscó en su mochila y sacó un gran sombrero de paja. —Ten, un regalo, se lo quité a un pescador por la Ruta 32.»

[El Pokémon asintió y salió volando. Pensó en irse, pero vio como la chica estaba en el suelo mirando hacia abajo, parecía como si estuviese llorando. —Era un regalo… —Murmuraba.]_—_Diecisieteava Memoria.

**.**

«—Lo haré. —Se separaron y una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, pero se preocupó al ver que la niña iba a empezar a llorar. —No llores. —Ni podía responder ente gimoteos, Rival suspiró murmurando un "llorona". Leaf le reprendió con la mirada, cogió el sombrero que antes le había dado y se lo puso en la cabeza a la pequeña, ella, le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, confundida. —Si lo llevas, estaré contigo, no importa donde estés, podré reconocerte, el sombrero destaca un montón.»

[Yellow, sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar, sabía que Red odiaba las niñas lloronas, pero no lo pudo aguantar, ese sombrero era muy especial para ella, además, no tenía otro. ¿Cómo podría ver a los otros sin su sombrero?]_—_Diecisieteava Memoria.

* * *

Y bueno, esto es, no me acuerdo si en algún momento Yellow menciona que su sombrero fue dado por una gran amiga que no recuerda mucho, pero sí, su sombrero fue dado por su amiga que no recuerda mucho XD. También, no la recuerda ya que la apariencia y actitud de Leaf cambió demasiado, considerando que Leaf usa el vestido negro de los primeros diseños. La que no tiene excusa es Leaf, porque Yellow sigue siendo la misma solo que usando el sombrero que ella le regaló XD

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, a partir de ahora trataré de darle protagonismo a los rivales, ya que son tan sensuales que se lo merecen ;w;

¡Nos leemos mañana! (espero)


End file.
